


He's the only Wolf for me, Braeden.

by California_ThereIsNoEndToLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dolly Parton, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/California_ThereIsNoEndToLove/pseuds/California_ThereIsNoEndToLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolly Parton used to sing "Jolene". Just a Stiles-ish version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the only Wolf for me, Braeden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> This is just something that came up to my mind when I was listening (and singing) this song in my car on the way to university!  
> I know this isn't the masterpiece of the year but I wanted to share it with you!
> 
> Best wishes from France!

_Braeden, Braeden, Braeden, Braeden,_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Braeden, Braeden, Braeden, Braeden,_

_Please don't take him just because you can._

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of chocolate hair,_

_With ebony skin and eyes of onyx black._

_Your smile is gathering pack,_

_You shoot as fast as the rain,_

_And I cannot compete with you, Braeden._

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Braeden._

_And I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Braeden._

_Braeden, Braeden, Braeden, Braeden,_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Braeden, Braeden, Braeden, Braeden,_

_Please don't take him just because you can._

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only Wolf for me, Braeden._

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Braeden._

_Braeden, Braeden, Braeden, Braeden,_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my Sourwolf_

_Braeden, Braeden, Braeden, Braeden,_

_Please don't take him even though at me you scoff,_

_Braeden, Braeden._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Jolene" by Dolly Parton, American goddess of Country!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGEubdH8m0s


End file.
